How to Torture Severus Snape
by Besina
Summary: Harry wishes to change things up a bit. Severus reluctantly agrees. BDSM themes. Safewords. Humor/PWP/Slash


"Severus?" inquired Harry. He was still magically suspended from the ceiling of Snape's quarters as Snape had just tortuously slowly let his fingers and lips caress his most hated student's body before entering him and taking him hard from behind; Harry panting and begging for more as Severus called him a number of dirty names while pounding into him, before they both came hard, taking minutes to recover.

Snape was in the middle of cleaning them both up and about to release Harry from the magic which held him suspended. "What, Potter?"

"Not that I didn't enjoy that immensely, I did, and if you're up for another go, would love a repeat…"

"Potter, I am no longer twenty. A repeat is not likely for some time. Though I may leave you up there just for ornamentation's sake." His smile twisted as he considered the possibility of a naked, thrashing, begging… _no, silenced_, and very hard Potter hanging in the middle of his quarters. His toy. How very nice, indeed.

Harry's voice brought him back from his mental wanderings. "I'd like to switch things up sometime."

"How so?" inquired the potions master.

Harry explained what he'd been thinking as Severus listened contemplatively.

"I don't know Potter. I'm not exactly inclined that way."

"Which is what would make it that much more interesting," he replied, "beside which, I think you would enjoy at least one of the outcomes."

That seemed to seal it. Severus was intrigued.

"Fine, tomorrow. I have some free time before your potions class. Meet me in the classroom and we shall try it."

"Safeword?" inquired Harry.

"I should think so. The standard." Then with a flick of his wand, he silenced his play partner, left him dangling in mid air, and surveyed the scene smugly, watching Harry protest and whine silently, not having to listen to him, then effectively shutting up his soundless complaints up by running his tongue along his prick, conveniently bobbing at just about Severus' mouth level. Harry threw back his head and quickly reconsidered complaining.

* * *

><p>The next day saw the two of them in the lab, working to improve Harry's potion making skills. Harry's difficulties seemed to lie mainly in not focusing on the little things: not powdering finely enough; paying enough attention to dicing things more evenly; or reading the text through slowly and thoroughly enough; or double checking the order of ingredients to add, before throwing them carelessly into the cauldron.<p>

"No, Potter, focus." Snape showed him several times how to perform the actions correctly, even guiding his hands once in a while.

He was being extraordinarily patient, though he wondered if Potter might not have some form of attention deficit, as he was still unable to concentrate quite enough even though there were no other students present. Severus failed to take into account that this was a teenage boy, who was probably just re-living yesterday's experience, or fantasizing about a new one.

"Potter!" he exclaimed, tone severe, before gathering himself back in, modulating his tenor to something nicer, clearing his throat and saying, "Sorry. That is to say, no, Potter. Pay more attention. Re-read the instructions_, slowly_ this time. Then take them one by one, don't try to save time by doing them all at once."

He peered into Harry's cauldron. The potion, while not ruined, was a sub-standard grade, not likely to do much good for anyone. He tried, really tried, to hold his anger in check, biting the inside of his cheek to hold back the insulting comments which were pressing to come flying out. He had promised, and this was certainly a challenge. Potter'd been right about that. He wondered if the boy was toying with him, making mistakes on purpose, but dismissed the idea as he realized Harry was actually doing slightly better than he usually did in class. His chest heaved with the strain.

Affecting a pleasant, even polite tone, he said, "Now dice them, _evenly,_ it matters, Potter, hodgepodge will not do. Potion making takes intense concentration on the task at hand. Your mind must not wander. Focus on the components, on making them equal size.

"Here, I'll show you again," his voice was quavering and his hands nearly shook as he expertly diced some ingredients to exactly the same size, then pushed them aside for Harry to try again.

Harry did fairly well this time around, and Severus heaved a sigh of relief as some of his snarkiness, held in check, abated. Perhaps he'd make it through this after all.

Then Harry, forgetting to check the notes, assuming the components he'd just diced must go in next, lifted the cutting board and chucked them into the cauldron.

A huge cloud of blue smoke erupted from the cauldron and a sizzling sound could be heard as the entire concoction overflowed.

Harry swallowed, hard.

Severus stood, staring, blinking in disbelief, before waving his hands exasperatedly and declaring "Hermione is brilliant", and stalking out the door.

Harry's shoulders slumped. His partner had safe-worded out.

* * *

><p>Hermione, always early for everything had been approaching the potions lab as Snape flew out the door.<p>

"Harry?" she said breathlessly as she entered and put her books down on the desk, staring at Harry's latest catastrophe. "Did I just hear…"

"Yes," stated Harry miserably, before he left to go find and comfort Severus. Perhaps Harry would let him bugger him into the desk in his private quarters to help him work out his frustrations.

He'd asked too much of the Professor, after all.

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! I can be found on Tumblr as BesinaAo3<p>

Please do not repost or distribute this work on any other site.  
>For translation permissions, please see my AO3 profile - username Besina<p> 


End file.
